Feeling the Heat
by Dantes Infernals
Summary: The AC breaks at the Medico-Legal lab during a particularly hot season, add to that a tough case and the Jeffersonian crew come over all steamy! Some canon pairings, some non-canon and a crack pairing just to keep you all on our toes! multiple pairings


**Plot: The AC breaks at the Medico-Legal lab during a particularly hot season, add to that a particularly tough case and the Jeffersonian crew come over all steamy! Some canon pairings, some non-canon and a crack pairing just to keep you all on our toes! **

**Booth/Brennan**

**Angela/Hodgens**

**Sweets/Daisy**

**Cam/Goodman (I have no idea where it came from)**

**I also have Mr. Nigel Murray in there to play with but I havnt decided what I'm gonna do with him yet –suggestions?**

**THE DISCLAIMER: I dont own Booth and Brennan, I just take them from the FOX toybox for a while and play with them before putting them back. No money is made from anything, it is purely for non-profit purposes covered under section 107-118 of title 17, U. S. Code and 1988 Copyright Designs and Patents Act (UK) and the case law of Hustler Magazine, Inc. et al. v. Jerry Falwell 1988. It is all used purely for parody and entertainment purposes. However should FOX want to give me Booth then Im sure we could come to sort of arrangement!**

* * *

The lab was hotter than hell, or perhaps it was merely the lack of AC and cramped conditions that was making it seem hotter and more claustrophobic than it really was. Add to that the frustration of 'one of those cases' – the type where nothing seemed to go right for the Jeffersonian team. The body of a young woman had been found inside a trailer home, which had caught fire, setting aside the evidence lost due to the fire crews unavoidable actions in putting out the fire, the preliminary investigators hadn't helped, removing the bones from the site without the proper equipment, managing to loose a few small bones in the process. All of which had led to a number of irate squints and a higher than case average number of rows on the forensic platform. Some of which had nothing to do with a missing phalanges or lost particulates.

'Aw COME ON!' Special Agent Seeley Booth exclaimed loudly as he walked into the main forensics room of the Medic-legal lab, causing those already assembled on the platform to look up at him with trepidation. 'Why the hell is the AC still not working?' he glanced pointedly form his partner to is exe. Camile Saroyan let out an annoyed sigh, since she had already fielded this question at least three times today already and it was still only 9am.

'Same answer as yesterday Seeley' she said, using the name that she knew would annoy him as much as his question had annoyed her. 'Trying to keep the main storage room climate controlled in this weather blew the circuit.' She did little to hide the exasperation in her voice as she spoke.

'Yeah but don't you guys have a generator or something?' he quipped back, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt and loosening his tie against the heat.

'That we do, but the historical exhibits need it to stop the artefacts from degrading, it's a luxury up here, not a necessity, ergo –no AC.'

'How long for?' pipped in the colourful form of Angela Montenegro as she climbed the steps onto the forensic platform; the brunette stood out amongst the Jeffersonian staff in her colourful bohemian attire, rather than the drab blue lab coats favoured by most of the others. Cam shrugged.

'Two days, three days, a week – your guess is as good as mine Ange' she said 'Ac is breaking down all over the city, since we have the generator for the essential units, all non-essential can wait, probably after the weather breaks.' The pathologist said, not looking up from the remains that lay on the gurney. 'Just be thankful that the air unit for the fume hood is on a separate circuit or we could all be in a much worse situation.' She said motioning to the corpse on the table, true enough the fume hood was doing most of the work of removing the otherwise purulent smell from the room, but despite its best efforts, whenever someone leant in close to take samples there were the tell tale flare of nostrils being accosted by the smell.

'It's not that bad Booth' piped in his partner for the first time, scribbling something furiously on her clipboard, before lifting another bone to examine it up close. 'When I was in Dallol as a grad student it was about 93 degrees on an autumn day without any AC at all.' She stated plainly. Booth let out a small whoosing sound at the thought of those temperatures, but he should have known that his anthropologist would have weathered them with a smirk and philosophical shrug.

'Yeah well I bet she wasn't a fan of the heat, since it was the brush fire that killed her.' He said gesturing to their victim.

'Supposition Booth' she retorted, still not looking at him.

'What?'

'There are fractures from the sphenoid to the coronal suture, they look like the most likely cause of death at this junction, Cam can confirm with flesh and Ill have Mr. Nigel Murray take a sample to look for haemorrhagic tissue in the bone, but I am fairly sure this woman was dead before the trailer caught fire.' She stated with finality, placing the clipboard on the table beside the gurney with a small clatter. Booth had come to associate that noise with the Bones equivalent of 'Queen of the Lab' – she never made a big deal of her pronouncements, never indulged in the 'one-up manship' of Hodgens and what ever squint he had taken to replace Zach that week, but he knew her well enough to interpret that particular action in the ilk it was intended.

'What else do you have for me Bones, I still don't have an ID' he said in a purposefully exasperated tone meant to tease her and bring her back down to earth with a bump.

She didn't skip a beat, but he caught the slight pursing of her lips before she drew breath, 'Female, obviously, between 25 and 30, 5,7, Caucasian, and never gave birth. There is evidence of a repetitive motion injury on her shoulder and wrist, we see this sort of thing on people who are swimmers but this is just on one side, so its more likely to be something like bowling or fencing. Angela is working on a facial and I'm having the dental records run' He jotted down the stats in his note book, before snapping it closed, like punctuation.

'Right, I'll phone this through, see if they have any luck at missing persons just in case. In the meantime…lunch?' he asked, 'maybe the diner will still have its ac' he offered, flashing her a charm smile and a waggle of his eyebrows. She had to admit that the thought of a cold drink and some cold air was appealing so she nodded and went to retrieve her purse, Booth tagging along behind.

'Did you know that the hottest temperature in the world was recorded in Al'Aziziyah, Libya, on the 13th of September 1922.' A glib English accent chimed in as Brennan and Booth disappeared from view. Cam and Angela both fixed him with a withering stare. 'I do realise that by comparison it is a cold comfort.' He said looking, as he frequently did, a little sheepish. Cam rolled her eyes and began taking a scalpel to what little soft tissue remained, conversely Angela grabbed an empty metallic specimen dish and held it to her throat to cool herself before turning on her heel and stalking back to her office to get back to work.

* * *

**Alrighty! End of the first chapter! Ill be taking each characters POV in turn to work the case and have a little fun! :D **


End file.
